The Dinner Date
by DevRiot
Summary: Tony treats his best friend Bruce to a night out, but they both get more than they bargained for. Bruce/Tony one shot. Smut. A lot of swearing and graphic sex scenes. Please read and review! Thanks.


Bruce Banner had been staying in Stark Tower for about a month. Tony had insisted that he came over, as his labs were huge, and he hadn't been wrong. Bruce found himself bored one day, and decided to interrupt his friend. He found Tony's lab and entered the room, watching Tony hunched over a workbench.

"Hey, Tony!" He smiled as he entered, "What you working on?" Tony looked up at Bruce and grinned, happy to see his friend.

"Just some parts for the suit. What are you doing down here?" He said, swivelling his chair to face Bruce.

"Ah, nothing. Just thought I'd see how you were doing. Ooh, I heard about a science convention that's coming into town next week, do you fancy going?" He smiled, running his hand over the gadgets that were sprawled over Tony's workbenches.

"A science fair?" Tony snorted, raising one eyebrow at Bruce, "That sounds dorky."

"Precisely. That's why I knew you'd want to go. So, you coming?"

"Well, I suppose I could clear a few things out of my busy schedule to spend some time with you." Tony said teasingly, ruffling Bruce's hair. Bruce blushed slightly but hung his head so Tony wouldn't notice.

"You're so thoughtful. Shall I hire a horse and carriage to take us there?" He smirked. Tony let out a hearty laugh.

"Transport will be arranged Brucey. The only thing you have to worry your pretty little head about is the obvious green guy thing."

"Aw, you called me purty." Bruce mocked in a girl's voice, "And don't worry Tony, I'm pretty sure I can control myself in a room full of scientists."

"Well you are pretty with hair like that." Tony cooed, ruffling Bruce's hair again, "And I know, you're getting a lot better with that. You managed to control yourself when I set your lab coat on fire the other day. Besides, we'll do fabulously in any situation where we get to prove that we're the smartest in the room." He grinned.

"Very true, Mr Stark. Very true." Bruce grinned, tapping a pen against his hand. "So what's your plan with this suit?" He gestured to the suit, which was lying behind Tony on a workbench.

"Oh this old thing? I was just tampering with some S.H.I.E.L.D technology, seeing if I could create an invisible component. A bit like the Helicarrier." He smiled, turning to rub the arm of his beloved suit.

"That is one of the most brilliant ideas I have ever heard. How are you so clever, Tony? I am jealous." He chuckled.

"I ate my vegetables as a kid," he winked, "And hey! No self deprecating shit in my lab, unless it's MY self deprecating shit."

"You're forgetting that I'm practically a vegetarian, Tony. And you know I have low self esteem. I can say what I like about myself." He hung his head a little.

"Explains why you're so smart then doesn't it. And I guess we'll have to work on your self esteem, Brucey."

"Meh. Nothing's really worked so far. Nothing seems to help. I've tried, I really have, but I guess I've just learnt to accept that I'm not worth very much." Bruce turned away from his friend. But Tony sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You're worth a lot. Come on, I'll prove it. Let's go get some food. This suit can wait." He said, rubbing Bruce's shoulder.

"Thank Tony. I appreciate it, I really do. Where are you planning to take me?"Bruce smiled.

"Well if you're up for a plane ride, I know an awesome place not far from my house in Malibu." Tony laughed, walking his way out of the lab. Bruce held back.

"A plane ride? Just for a meal? Tony, be realistic. As if you weren't bad enough for the environment with that suit." He let out a little chuckle.

"Don't worry about that. Okay, how about we go out on my yacht? Or just go swimming? Ooh, skinny dipping!" He grinned like an excited puppy.

"Skinny dipping? Tony, how does that solve the 'let's get a bite to eat' issue?"

"You can drink the pool water." He winked, before letting out a sigh. "Fine, we'll go to that little Bistro on the corner that you love so much. But just know that I will get you to go skinny dipping with me at some point." He smiled.

"I love that Bistro." Bruce said, looking up at the ceiling, batting his eyelashes. "Oh really? You seem very determined to get me naked, Stark."

"You caught me," he smirked, "Besides, it might help with the self esteem issue."

"Surely it would just make me more nervous to be naked in front of my best friend?" He chuckled.

"What do you have to be ashamed of? I'll take any reason to strip.. Maybe I was a stripper in a past life. It's probably why I look so good now." Tony winked.

"I don't like my body. It reminds me of the Other Guy." He shrugged. "And you probably were a stripper. It would make sense. Besides, I would have paid." Bruce winked in Tony's direction.

"Well of course you would have. Who wouldn't?" He gestured to his body, Bruce glancing him up and down, dramatically biting his lip so Tony could see. "Now, do we need to have the 'There's nothing wrong with the Hulk' talk again? Because I've pretty much got it memorised." He sighed again, leading them out towards the car park.

"We might have to. It's got me feeling low again. I'm sorry Tony, I don't like burdening you with my problems, but can we at least get to the restaurant before I depress you anymore?" He smiled modestly, hanging his head.

"Good idea. Where did I put the keys to my Audi? ... Oh yeah." He scrambled around on a counter before finding the keys to his beloved car. "We're gonna have a good time tonight, right?" He ruffled Bruce's hair, who blushed and attempted to straighten it down before realising that it was always messy anyway, so he gave up trying. Tony chuckled at his pathetic attempt.

"Sounds great. And I completely understand why you love that car. She's beautiful." He smiled.

"Yeah. I fixed her up myself." He smirked, getting into the driver's seat. Bruce got in beside him.

"How old is this car? She still smells brand new. I love the new car smell. If you ever disown this car, I want her." He gave Tony a cheeky grin as he sped out of the car park.

"She's older than both of us. I worked very hard on her, so I should hope she does smell good. Anyways, Bruce, I want you to drive her home."

"T- Tony? Is that such a good idea? I mean.. What if I get road rage?" He shrugged. Tony didn't trust anyone with his Audi. And Bruce certainly didn't trust himself.

"We'll take a secluded route. I want to see what you look like behind the wheel, Brucey. It's for scientific purposes." Tony shrugged. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"Scientific purposes? What kind of research are you doing that means you need to watch me drive your favourite car?" He chuckled.

"Very personal scientific purposes. You get what I'm hinting at, right?" He stared at his friend for a moment, but was careful not to take his eyes off the road for too long.

"No.. I demand you tell me." Bruce uttered.

"Sorry, Brucey. But it's on a need-to-know basis, and right now, I don't think you need to know." He chuckled, sticking a tongue out at Bruce.

"I'll get it out of you at some point," He smirked, "You'll probably drink a little too much wine when we get to the Bistro. Getting you drunk always gets results."

"The drunken tactic won't work this time, Brucey. I'm refusing to drink, seeing as I need to be on the ball for my research on the way home." Tony grins cheekily as he pulls up in to the car park of the restaurant. "I'll probably limit myself to two glasses and then get smashed when I get back home. Yeah, that works out better, seeing as you refuse to swim with me."

"I'll gladly swim with you, just not with my clothes off!" He laughed. "Besides, I won't let you swim if you're drunk. You'll die."

"I won't die if you give me mouth to mouth." Tony grinned as he turned off the engine of his car, staring Bruce in the face.

"We'll see, Tony." Bruce chuckled as he got out of the car, Tony following him.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't give me mouth to mouth if I were dying?" He spoke, pulling a mock shocked face, "What about if I need mouth to mouth when I'm not?" He winked.

"If you're dying I will, but other than that.. Ugh, you're a bad influence on me, Tony." He smiled, entering the restaurant and following the waitress. Tony checks out the waitress as she walks ahead of them, before turning and whispering to his friend.

"On a scale of 1 to Captain America, I'd give her ass a six." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I actually can't take you anywhere, can I? And yeah I suppose, maybe a 5. And to be honest I'd only give Steve an 8 or a 9 at best." He chuckled.

"Isn't that being unpatriotic or something?" Tony said with a wink as he seated himself at the table, opposite from Bruce.

"No, I just find it weird saying that my friend and co-worker has the best ass in the world." He chuckled as he picked up the restaurant menu, scouring the list.

"Good point." Tony yawned as he put his menu down. The waitress scurried over with a bottle of wine and a tap water before taking their orders. "I'm having the seafood platter. Brucey?"

"Whatever the chef recommends. I can't decide tonight." The waitress smiled and excused herself while Tony poured wine into his glass.

"Right. So. The Hulk." Tony said, looking Bruce in the eye.

"Oh yeah, this crap." Bruce snickered, rolling his eyes.

"You need to accept yourself Bruce, I know that you didn't go your whole life acting like this. The Hulk is a really great...creature and is just a more primal version of you. And honestly? He hasn't hurt anyone lately. You shouldn't let the Hulk define you either. Two different beings and all that."

"I see what you're saying Tony but I just don't trust myself with anyone or anything. Maybe in time I'll get better, but for now, I'm a nervous wreck." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well just being here is a start. Getting you out and around people. Besides, why let things sort themselves in time? Why not work on it now?" Tony folded his arms.

"I have been trying Tony, but I can't bring myself to let myself go, just in case things get out of hand. Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about you. How're things with you and Pepper?" Tony's expression suddenly changed when Pepper was mentioned, from his cheeky smile to a more serious face. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Pepper broke up with me." He mumbled.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Oh god, Tony.. You let me ramble about my pointless little problems while you're sat there, heartbroken? I feel like such a dick. Did she even give you a reason?" Bruce uttered. Tony just sighed again.

"She said that my attention was going elsewhere and that she felt that she couldn't compete. She wasn't wrong, but I never acted on it. I never strayed from her while we were together. I'm a faithful person." He looked down at the table.

"If it's any consolation, Tony, I never really liked her." He smiled at his friend and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Look, we'll find you some slutty waitress to take home with you tonight, okay? How's that sound?" But Tony just shook his head.

"I need a break from all that Bruce. I might not have cared for her as much as I should have but it still hurts, you know? I don't want a slutty waitress."

"It's okay. You're getting drunk later, so I'll pat your head and hand feed you chocolates while you cry, okay?" Bruce threw him a cheeky grin.

"I thought I was getting drunk later and then making you come skinny dipping with me?" Tony grinned even more than Bruce did.

"I can pat your head and feed you chocolates while you cry in the pool then." He smirked as the food arrived, and tucked in straight away to the surprise dish he had been given, which looked like cannelloni.

"I take it we won't be naked in that scenario?" Tony grinned, digging into his own meal.

"Well, we'll see later. It depends how much I drink." Bruce smirked as he took Tony's wine glass and took a cheeky sip.

"Alright, but remember you're driving home. You're not getting out of this experiment that easily." Tony mumbled through bites of prawn and sea bass.

"Damn it. I still don't understand the nature of this experiment, Tony."

"Don't worry about it. Just eat up." Tony said, but Bruce was already halfway through the whole plate. "Jesus, when was the last time you ate?"

"Until today, I hadn't left the lab in three days, so.. Three days ago?" Bruce uttered, frantically spooning large portions of cannelloni into his mouth.

"Jeez. You're almost as bad as I am. Except I remember to stock my mini fridge with food in preparation for science excursions." Tony grinned, sliding a piece of his sea bass onto Bruce's plate, who looked up at him and nodded in appreciation.

"Good idea. I should've thought of that." Bruce mumbled as he cleared his plate, including the fish Tony had put down for him about 2 minutes ago.

"Yeah, surprised you didn't, Brucey." Tony finished his platter and took a large gulp or two of his wine.

"We staying for dessert or do you wanna head back?" Bruce asked, dabbing a napkin at the sides of his mouth.

"Let's get out of here." Tony smiled, leaving a $50 note on the table and tossing Bruce the car keys as they walked out of the building. Bruce caught them at eyed them over.

"Are you 100% sure you want me to do this, Tony?"

"Never been more sure in my life. Don't be afraid Bruce. Come on." He gave the Doctor a gentle nudge. Bruce growled slightly.

"Fine. Come on then, you." He opened Tony's door for him before getting in at the other side.

"You're such a gentleman. And I love it when you growl." Tony winked.

"Oh dear. You're not even drunk yet.. This is going to be disastrous." Bruce smiled at Tony as he pulled out of the car park.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Tony, you're planning on getting smashed later. If you're already flirting with me now, imagine how bad you'll be in two beers time." He smirked.

"Oh shush. You'll love it." Tony said, turning the radio on for the short journey home. Bruce focused on the road, whereas Tony watched Bruce driving for the entire duration of the journey. They finally pulled up back at Stark Tower and got out of the car. "Keep the keys, big guy. She's yours now."

"W- what? Tony?" Bruce looked shocked.

"You .. You do want her, right?" Tony uttered, afraid that he'd upset Bruce in some way.

"Well.. Yeah but, she's your pride and joy, Tony. I can't take this away from you."

"You look good behind the wheel. That was the experiment. Besides, I'll get a new pride and joy." He uttered, walking towards the entrance of the tower.

"I.. I appreciate it Tony, I really do, but.. I can't accept this. Come on. You might have had a little bit too much to drink. We'll discuss this tomorrow. For now, let's enjoy life and get wasted." He grinned.

"I'm not drunk, Bruce. Honestly, I want you to have the car. When you were driving, you had the same look in your eye as you did the first time I showed you your lab." He shrugged.

"I don't think that was the effect of the car Tony.." Bruce mumbled, "Now come on! I want a beer!" He groaned, dragging Tony by his arm into the house.

"I swear to god Bruce, if I find that you've those keys back in my room.." He started.

"Will you stop complaining? Here, take this." Bruce took the caps off two beers and handed one to Tony.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just informing you." He said with a grin before taking a swig of his beer.

"Not really that informative.. You started to threaten me, and then never said what you'd do." Bruce giggled.

"I'll figure something out.. Now are you sure you're not drunk? You're very giggly tonight."

"Tony, please. I only had a sip of your wine, and I've had a swig of my beer. Now are we going swimming or not?" He chuckled.

"Sure. Pool's this way." He walked towards a set of stairs that led down to a pool room, gesturing for Bruce to follow him. "You can put on some spare trunks if you want.. But I'm skinny dipping."

"Do you know what Mr Stark? I might join you." He gave him a cheeky grin.

"Really?" Tony gave him a disbelieving look before letting a huge grin wash over his face. "Tonight's gonna be a good night, Brucey."

"You're a terrible influence on me." He chuckled.

"What, because I think there's nothing wrong with showing off your body?"

"You're the only person in the world who wants me to."

"I am not. Have you ever googled yourself Bruce? People love the vulnerable professor look you've got going on. People have made porn about you. There's even porn about Loki. The internet is a weird place, Brucey." Tony smiles as they enter the pool room, and pulls his shirt over his head. He then takes off his jeans and boxers in one swift move, letting them drop to the floor. Bruce tries to keep himself from staring.

"Sounds it." He quickly pulls off all of his clothes and jumps into the deep end of the pool before Tony can see anything. He dives in after him.

"So, you get a full view of me and then don't return the favour? That's just rude." He grinned.

"You got a moment or two. Besides, everything's out in the open now we're in the water." Bruce smiled back.

"Moment or two my ass. And the water distorts it. I can barely see anything." He chuckled. Bruce let out a sigh.

"Would you like me to re-dive?"

"Only if I can slap your ass as you climb out." Tony winked. Sure enough Bruce climbed out of the pool and Tony slapped his ass. Bruce strutted around on the ground like a model to please Tony, before diving back in.

"Happy?" He grinned, shaking his head.

"Very."

"You're such a flirt, Tony." Bruce winked.

"It's a trait I have worked hard on." He smiled back.

"I thought so." Bruce said as he swam to the side of the pool, letting his back rest against the pool wall and hanging his head over the edge, closing his eyes as he listened to the trickling of the water from the jets.

"You know, Banner. I have a hypothesis." Tony swam over, floating in front of Bruce, but not too close as to weird him out.

"Really?" Bruce asked, lifting his head back up to look at his friend. "And what's that?"

"I might not want to tell you." Tony teased, swimming around in a small circle.

"Stark, you've intrigued me. Now tell me."

"What do I get for telling you?" He cocked his head to one side like a begging puppy.

"It depends what it is... I only reward good behaviour." He smirked. Tony chuckled and swam a little closer until they were almost chest to chest, the soft blue of the arc reactor reflecting light rays into the water.

"What if you don't like it?" He asked, almost in a whisper. Bruce looked Tony up and down and bit his lip subconsciously.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now stop dragging it out and tell me."

"Fine." Tony put his hands on the wall of the pool, either side of Bruce so he was pinned down and looked him dead in the eyes. "I think you like me. More than a friend. More than a lab partner. And more than a battle buddy."

"Interesting theory, Mr Stark. Would you like to know my hypothesis?" Bruce smiled. Tony nodded at him, looking him up and down. Bruce looked to either side suspiciously, pretend to make sure no one was listening before whispering to Tony. "I think you like me."

"Really? Support your hypothesis."

"You really want me to back this up with evidence?" Bruce raised one eyebrow.

"What kind of scientist would you be if you didn't?" Tony stared back, grinning cheekily.

"Hmm, let me think. You take me out to my favourite restaurant, you offer me your car, you insist that we get naked, then you make me get out of the pool to get a good look at me naked, you slap my ass and have been putting your arm around me all night, you and Pepper broke up because your interests are 'elsewhere' and you're currently confronting me about liking you whilst practically pinning me to the side of a pool. Need I say more?" He grinned. "Support your hypothesis, big shot."

"Why should I support my hypothesis when you've nailed the entire thing? Pepper could tell that you were interested, even if you wouldn't confront me about it. You let me put my arm around you and flirt with you. Hell, you've been flirting with me all night. And I can feel your eyes on me." Tony smirked. "So, what are we going to do about this?"

"I take it both of our hypotheses were correct, then?" Bruce chuckled.

"Right on. So where's my reward for good behaviour?" Tony winked, moving a little closer to Bruce.

"How about this.." Bruce wraps one of his arms around Tony's waist and Tony curls his arm around Bruce's neck, dropping his head down to plant a kiss on his shoulder.

"Is that all?"

"Of course that's not all... I'm just trying to see how much it takes to break you, Tony." Bruce whispered into his ear, pulling Tony's face closer to his so their lips brush, but doesn't let him kiss him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony raised an eyebrow and bit his lip, his breathing getting heavier.

"I wanna know exactly where your breaking point is," Bruce whispered, breathing onto Tony's neck delicately, "I want to know how far I can push you before you can't take it any longer," He nibbles on Tony's earlobe and licks his neck, "I want to see how close I have to get before you can't resist me any longer."

"Well you're the one pinned against the wall, Bruce." Tony said, holding back a shiver and releasing a quiet groan.

"That may be so, but we both know you'll be the first to crack." Bruce whispered seductively, pulling gently at Tony's hair and quickly leaning into his lips, but stopping only millimetres away. Tony let out another groan, and dug his fingernails into Bruce's shoulder, making the doctor grunt a little.

"That the best you've got, Banner?"

"I've got a lot more to give you yet." He uttered as he hoisted Tony up on to the wall of the pool, parting his legs and standing between them. He pushed himself up towards Tony's mouth allowing their lips to brush, before letting out a cheeky groan and dropping himself back into the water. Tony shifted on the wall nervously, watching Bruce under the water.

"Some warning would have been nice, Bruce. But come on.. I wanna play, Brucey." He smirked. Bruce smiled and pulled Tony back into the water by his legs, grabbing his hands and pinning him against the side of the pool again.

"Are you sure you want to play? You're so close to pouncing on me, I can see it in your eyes. " Bruce spoke, gently licking his way from Tony's cheek to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and whispering softly into his ear. "If you want me, come and get me."

"Of course I want to play. But if I come after you, I'll be letting you win. Mind you, this is a game I don't think I'd mind losing." He held back a shudder and dropped his head to let Bruce nibble on his ear.

"Then lose... Come on Tony... You know you want to." Bruce whispered slowly into Tony's ear, before letting his tongue gently caress the shell of his ear. Tony shivered.

"Why lose before even playing the game? Maybe I'll lose when you prove you're worth losing to." He whispered back, letting his lips touch Bruce's but still refusing to kiss him. Bruce looked at him thoughtfully and let a smile form across his face.

"Fine. Let's try a different tactic then." He grinned as he spun them around so Tony was pinning Bruce against the wall, but he wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and flings his arms around his neck. Using one hand to pull at Tony's hair and the other to scratch at his back, he moaned loudly and frequently into his ear, arching his back and purposely thrusting into his waist. Tony let out another groan, grabbing the wall with one hand and putting the other hand on Bruce's hip.

"Sshhhit. Okay. Uh.. I'm pretty sure that's cheating. I'm beyond sure actually. Fuck." He uttered, trying to stay focused, but quickly realised he was fighting a losing battle. "Fuck it." He groaned and thrusted up against Bruce, crashing their lips together. Bruce smiled, knowing that he'd won, and deepened the kiss, biting at Tony's lips and darting his tongue in and out of his mouth. He pulled his hair a lot tougher than before and let out a groan. Tony dug his nails back into Bruce's back and moaned a little louder, nipping at his bottom lip and tugging at it before briefly pulling away. "Bedroom. Now." He kissed down Bruce' neck, starting a love bite over his pulse point before dragging his nails across Bruce's hip and rolling up against him. Bruce groaned as he scratched him.

"Yes. Right now." He said, swimming frantically to the pool ladder and running for the elevator that would take them straight up to Tony's bedroom. Tony grinned and pulled himself out of the pool, chasing Bruce into the elevator and pinning him against the wall, kissing him passionately. Bruce moaned into his mouth as Tony pulled him closer, tugging his head back by his hair and biting sharply at his neck. Bruce gave into Tony, letting out a groan as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Tony ran his hands down Bruce's back and grabbed at his ass, still nipping at his jugular. The elevator reached their floor and Tony took off down the hallway, leaving Bruce no choice but to follow him. When he caught up with him, he immediately bit Tony's lip.

"Do I get a prize for winning?" Tony smirked.

"That was a race?"

"Yep. Now what's my prize?" He wrapped an arm around Bruce's waist.

"You can have whatever you want, Tony." He whispered into his ear as he shook himself from Tony's grip, laying down on the bed and beckoning for Tony to come over. He did as he was told and seductively crawled from the foot of the bed towards Bruce, playfully growling.

"And what do I want?" He nipped at Bruce's jaw.

"Mmm. I don't know. You tell me." He whispered, purring into Tony's ear. Tony licked the shell of Bruce's ear and kisses down his jaw line and to his neck.

"Maybe I should see how long it takes for you to crack." He smirked.

"Oh no. No, don't do that to me. We've already played that game once and it was hell for the both of us." Bruce protested as Tony kissed down to his chest.

"Hmm. Fine. I don't think I'll have much self control this time anyway." He winked, gently nibbling one of Bruce's nipples and licking it. Bruce arched his back and let out a groan.

"Holy shit.. Okay... Nipples are sensitive Tony... Fuck." He panted, trying to even out his breath. Tony flashed him a devilish grin and licked it again. "T-Tony, stop it.. Mmm. Oh god." He groaned again.

"I'm not a god, but I'll answer to it." Tony grinned, leaning over to his other nipple and licking it.

"I don't give a f- Oh my god, Tony." Bruce growled as Tony's delicate tongue scratching at his sensitive spot. "Fuck me, that's good."

"That's what I was hoping to do." Tony winked, nipping at Bruce's nipple again before kissing down to his hips. Bruce bucked his hips almost as soon as Tony got there, and when Tony started to leave another love bite on his hip, Bruce accidentally thrusted into him.

"Fuck. Sorry." He smiled. Tony just chuckled to himself.

"I don't think I've ever had such a sensitive lover."

"I'm not normally this bad. It's just... been a while, I guess." He giggled.

"Well I like it." Tony smirked, lowering his head to lick at the mark he had just left on Bruce's hip.

"Good. Now get your ass back up here." Bruce growled, playfully.

"Why would I do that when I'm so close?"

"Close to what?" Bruce winked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Tony smiled back.

"Well yes, of course I do, I'm just trying to get you to say it out loud." He winked again.

"Well.." He smirked, "I was planning on blowing you, but if you want me back up there..."

"Mmm. Well you've twisted my arm now, haven't you? ... Do what you want, just know that you'll pay for it afterwards." He winked, watching carefully as Tony nipped at his other hip and kissed down his thigh, purposely avoiding his crotch. Bruce let out a growl.

"Yes?" Tony smiled up at him, innocently.

"You're a little bitch, you know." He moaned. Tony gasped, playfully.

"I am not! How am I a bitch?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Tony, you told me exactly what you're going to do, and now you're purposely avoiding it... You're a teasing little minx." He growled again and bit his lip.

"I try." Tony grinned, suckling at Bruce's thigh, leaving another love bite.

"I'm going to be covered in these things, aren't I?" He smirked.

"Probably, got a problem with that, Dr Banner?"

"Not at all. It's kinky. I like it." He winked. "Mmm.. I could eat you up right now."

"Well tough," Tony chuckled, "I'm working on you right now." Tony grabbed Bruce's throbbing cock and licked the underside slowly. Bruce arched his back and let out a loud groan.

"Oh fuck.. T..Tony.." Tony flattened his tongue and repeated a few times. "Holy shit. Where did you learn to do that?" Bruce groaned again.

"I just do what I want." Tony smirked, shifting up and sucking Bruce's dick into his mouth, curling his hand around the few inches that he can't fit in. Bruce groaned again at the touch, rubbing one hand through Tony's hair, using the other to grip the sheets so hard they almost rip. Tony moaned around him, and pulled up to lick at the head. Bruce lost it at that point, groaning and squirming.

"Shit, Tony," he pleaded, subconsciously thrusting again, "Just fuck me already." Tony smiled, pulling him head off of Bruce's cock and jerked it a few times as he pulled himself back up to Bruce's face, kissing his neck.

"Aw, that's a shame. I didn't even get the chance to show you that I have no gag reflex." He smirked.

"Oh god, don't say that." Bruce groaned just at the thought. Tony nipped at his earlobe before whispering into his ear.

"Just think about it.. My lips.. Swallowing around you. All the way down my throat.."

"Tony.. Please.. Don't.. You're gonna make me come already, like a 14 year old." Bruce groaned again. Tony nipped at his lip playfully.

"We have all night, Brucey. Well.. We have as long as you can take." He smirked, kissing Bruce's throat.

"I can't take it. If you don't fuck me, right now, I'm going to take matters into my own hands." Bruce growled.

"Alright, alright. Let me find the lube." He chuckled, leaning over to his bedside cabinet and pulling out a small bottle. He crawled back over to Bruce and bit his lip, but Bruce pulled Tony's head down into his own and kissed him with a lot of force, letting his tongue explore his mouth. Tony groaned as he snapped open the bottle and squeezed some lube out on to his fingers, continueing to kiss Bruce as he rubbed his fingers against Bruce's hole. Bruce let out a moan as he felt Tony's finger, and deepened the kiss, making Tony groan as he pushed two of his fingers inside Bruce, who arched his back. Tony broke away from the kiss and sat back to watch as Bruce writhed around his fingers. "Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?"

"No," Bruce panted, "But I bet it's not as hot as you. Every time I groan, you smile devilishly. And it's fucking sexy."

"Mmm, I'm glad you think so. I must say, you're one of the hottest people I've had in my bed." Tony chuckled as he scissored his fingers, making Bruce squirm a little more.

"Wow. Really? I guess I'm beating a lot of people there." He winked, before letting out a very loud moan.

"Mmm. Just for that moan, you've got yourself into the top 3." Tony groaned as he crooked his fingers to press lightly against Bruce's prostate.

"Well that's better than nothing... Fuck." Bruce groaned back at Tony.

"Okay, you're top of the list."Tony smirked, crooking his fingers inside Bruce. "God, I'd love to just get you off with my fingers."

"If you carry on for much longer, you probably will... Just fuck me already. Hard and fast. Right now." Bruce groaned again, arching his back. Tony gave a breathy laugh.

"Alright, calm down." He winked, jerking himself a few times, making himself moan. He grabbed Bruce's legs and put them on his shoulders, before slowly pushing himself into Bruce. Bruce cursed and groaned as Tony thrusted into him, harder and harder. Bruce moved his hips in a subtle circular motion, which only made Tony moan louder. "I don't think either of us are going to last very long." Tony chuckled, speeding up a little, forcing Bruce to let out another groan. He gave an experimental hard thrust into Bruce, and he moaned louder.

"Fuck, don't do that.. I agree.. I'm going already." He groaned again, arching his back.

"Sorry," Tony chuckled, kissing Bruce's calf that was still resting on his shoulder. He moved his hand down to jerk him off, rocking into him. "Come on Brucey. Come for me."

"A little faster." Bruce demanded, and Tony followed his orders, picking up the pace of his thrusting and his pumping, making Bruce groan a little louder. Bruce started thrusting back at Tony, arching his back and swearing. He let out a final groan before releasing a thick white load over both himself and a little on Tony. He let his head hang back as he attempted to steady his breathing.

"Fuck me, that was hot." Tony smiled as he pulled out of Bruce, crawling over him to kiss him.

"You're telling me," he let out a small whimper, "You're still..." Bruce pointed to Tony's hard on.

"Oh.. Don't worry about it. I'll finish myself off."

"No. I won't let you." He rolled Tony over and slid down to his erection, taking him in his mouth, sucking hard, deep and slow. Tony groaned and tangled his fingers in Bruce's messy hair, trying desperately not to thrust.

"Jesus, keep doing that and I won't be long at all." He groaned. Bruce took as much of Tony into his mouth as he possibly could, delivering little licks to the underside of his cock whilst sucking the entire length, using his other hand to lightly massage Tony's balls. "Fuck." Tony groaned as he accidentally thrusted into Bruce's mouth. "Sorry."

"Mmm.. No, don't apologise.. I can handle you." Bruce winked, taking Tony even deeper into his mouth, moving his mouth up and down and sucking hard.

"Fuck.. Bruce, I'm gonna.." Tony groaned, releasing into Bruce's mouth, watching as he swallowed it all.

"That was the hottest thing I have seen in my life." Bruce said as he collapsed beside Tony. Tony pulled Bruce closer to him so he was leaning on his chest.

"Mmm. It was the hottest thing I've felt in my life. Now what was that payback for being a... how did you put it?... Oh yeah... a teasing little minx?" He grinned.

"You'll see in the morning, Tony. I need to sleep this off. You've successfully tired me out." He chuckled, kissing Tony lightly. He shifted the blankets to cover them both.

"JARVIS, lights." Tony ordered as the lights flickered out, only the light from Tony's arc reactor allowing them to see each other. Bruce wrapped an arm around around Tony's waist.

"Can I ask a question?"  
"Of course you can, big guy." Tony said, ruffling Bruce's hair.

"Is.. Is this a relationship now or... just sex?" Bruce asked, thoughtfully.

"Well... what do you want it to be? A relationship would be ideal but... I'm okay with whatever makes you happy, Brucey."

"Of course I want a relationship with you. That's it then. You're mine now." He whispered, nibbling at Tony's lip as his eyes began to close.

"Good. That means I can leave more love bites all over you." He chuckled. Bruce let out a small laugh.

"Of course. Goodnight, Tony." He said, burying his face deeper into Tony's chest, the light from the arc reactor helping him to sleep.

"Goodnight, Bruce." Tony whispered, kissing his forehead. Bruce fell asleep straight away, but Tony tapped out a few beats from Iron Man – Black Sabbath on Bruce's shoulder before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I hope you liked this little one shot that I did. I decided to take a break from my Steve/Tony fic and explore some other possibilities. Credit goes to my new friend Alycia who was an amazing muse and gave me a LOT of inspiration for this. Thank you! 3 Please read and review guys! Can't wait to hear your feedback, and if you think my little one shots are good enough, I might write some more in the future! Thanks.**


End file.
